Bohater
right|280px Bohater - postać, która została przyzwana przez Przywoływacza do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Informacje League of Legends zostało stworzone, aby zapobiec dalszym Rune Wars na terenie Valoranu, gdzie neutralni przywoływacze powołali wyjątkowe osoby pod nazwą Bohaterowie, którzy są wykorzystywani do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Ci bohaterowie przystąpili do Ligi z różnych powodów. Niektórzy to żołnierze danego kraju i zobowiązali się walczyć w interesie ich narodu. Inni to sławni wojownicy, którzy chcą być sławni w Valoranie. A niektórzy zostali po prostu zmuszeni do uczestnictwa w bitwach lub są to istoty z różnych wymiarów, które pragną zapewnić stabilność lub niezgodę świecie Runeterry. Aby bohater mógł wstąpić do Ligi, musi posiadać niezwykłe umiejętności, które są przydatne podczas walki. Następnym punktem jest udanie się do Instytutu Wojny i tam przejść badanie polegające na sprawdzeniu podatności Umysłu, co pozwoliłoby połączyć umysł bohatera oraz przywoływacza w jedność. Publikacja Championów Riot Games cały czas opracowuje coraz nowszych bohaterów w League, gdzie każdy jest indywidualnie projektowany oraz posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Niektórzy używają brutalnej i ogromnej siły do miażdżenia przeciwnika, inni zaś atakują z zaskoczenia używając zabójczej precyzji, a jeszcze inni używają mocy magicznej albo są bardzo wytrzymali w długich potyczkach, aby zasiać zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. right|450px Po oficjalnej premierze League Of Legends do wyboru było jedynie 40 bohaterów, gdzie każdy bohater jest wydawany w przybliżeniu co miesiąc. W każdym tygodniu jest rotacja, która umożliwia wypróbowanie i używanie przez ten tydzień dziesięciu bohaterów za darmo. Osoby, które nabyły Edycję Kolekcjonerską, na początku mają odblokowanych 20 bohaterów, a kolejnych 20 można kupić w paczce poprzez klienta gry. Każdego bohatera można odblokować za pomocą Punktów Zasług lub Punktów Riot . Najnowsi bohaterowie przez pierwszy tydzień od dnia publikacji kosztują a później wracają do pułapu . Status Championów *'Odblokowany:' To odblokowany bohater, którego można bez ograniczeń używać w każdej rozgrywce. *'Darmowy:' Jest to 1 z 10 Bohaterów, których można użyć za darmo przez tydzień w rozgrywkach. Są oznaczeni znakiem (!) w prawym górnym rogu w ikonie Bohatera. W ten sam sposób oznaczeni są już odblokowani bohaterowie, którzy akurat znajdują się w rotacji. *'Zablokowany: ' Bohater, którego nie można użyć dopóki, nie zostanie odblokowany. Są oni oznaczeni jako szara ikona Bohatera. Tworzenia bohatera PostTworzenie bohatera League of Legends NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 16 sierpnia 2012 roku: Przez wiele lat do League of Legends wprowadzani byli tak niekonwencjonalni i szaleni bohaterowie, jak , , , czy . Naszą pasją jest tworzenie ciekawych bohaterów. Wkładamy w to sporo uwagi i pracy, by każdy z nich był doskonały. To wasza pasja nas napędza. Wiele nauczyliśmy się z dyskusji na forum i zaciętych walk na Fields of Justice. W tej części, współzałożyciele naszej spółki - Brandon "Ryze" Beck i Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill - połączyli siły z twórcami bohaterów z Riot, aby ujawnić wam „sekretny składnik”, dzięki któremu postacie League of Legends są tak niesamowite. center Koszt Każdy Bohater jest przydzielony do klasy za Punkty Zasług i każdy z nich ma inną cenę: *Heroiczny ( ): 11 *Epicki ( ): 22 *Legendarny: **( ): 24 **( ): 32 **( ): 33 Ponadto wyróżniamy klasy za Riot Points : *Tier 1 ( ): 11 *Tier 2: **( ): 22 **( ): 24 *Tier 3: **( ): 32 **( ): 33 Lista wszystkich czempionów 700px :Główny artykuł: Lista bohaterów Od }} roku, w grze jest bohaterów, a ostatnim wprowadzonym jest: }}. Przyszli Bohaterowie Ujawnieni: * Przecieki: Lista przerobionych postaci Wizualnie i/lub rozgrywka Tekstury i modele Przyszłe zmiany Główne Przeróbki Postaci * - raczej w przyszłym roku; przerobienie umiejętności + WA (prawdopodobnie po Sionie i Poppy) * - nieznana skala zmian, opóźniony Częściowe Przeróbki Postaci * * - w dalekiej przyszłości; jest częściowy pomysł na zmianę jej mechaniki * - jedna z najbliższych (?) * - ma się doczekać drugiego reworku (jedna z umiejętności ma być kompletnie zmieniona) * - zmiany w skalaniu (nieokreślona przyszłość) * * - być może zmiana umiejętności biernej * - możliwa wizualna aktualizacja * - być może pod koniec 2014 roku; jedna z najbliższych * - poprawienie działanie klonu + kilka zmian * - dodatkowo wizualna aktualizacja, w najbliższym czasie (wstępne zmiany ukazane niedawno); priorytet * - prawdopodobnie w przyszłym roku Wizualna Aktualizacja * - możliwa przeróbka * - niepewny * - ma wyglądać jak postacie z Piltover ona wzór Lady Mechanikę; w 2015 roku * - być może po głównych priorytetach WA; w następnym roku, posiada potężny potencjał * - próba określenia jej "przynależności"; możliwa w tym roku * * - możliwa zmiana w umiejętnościach * - być może po Sionie, Warwicku i Poppy * - są pomysły jak może wyglądać nowy model czempionki; twórcy zastanawiają się nad odsłonieniem jej nóg * - model w wysokiej jakości jest gotowy, ale ma wyjść wkrótce (??) * * - możliwa przeróbka (?) * - WA być może w następnym roku (2015) * - możliwa przeróbka umiejętności w celu ułatwienia go dla słabszych graczy (?) * * - plus zmiana w umiejętnościach; jedna z najbliższych * - po Wizualnych Aktualizacjach/Przeróbkach innych yordli Odświeżenie Tekstur * - niepewny (prawdopodobnie WA) * - niepewny (prawdopodobnie WA) * * Projekty *Projekt Yordlów (YUP od Yordle Unification Pass) - ogólne założenie całkowitego odświeżenia wyglądu wszystkich bohaterów typu yordl (jako "bazę" mają stanowić i ). Koncepcje Championów Ukryte/Przecieki right|200px *Bohater w kształcie płaszczki ukazująca się na kilku obrazkach, która ma skórkę w kolekcji "Mecha" (Battlecast). right|thumb|200px|"Chmurka" *Niezidentyfikowana postać przypominająca chmurę z nogami ("pojawia się" na filmie promujący ). Być może został zapowiedziany jak w przypadku . *Bohater z wyglądu silnie nawiązującego do .Omen 2.0 *Yordle.Nadchodząy Yordle *W czasie Lucca Comics and Games 2013 zaprezentowano projekt kobiecej postaci, która być może zostanie wydana w dalekiej przyszłości. (bardzo niepewna) Inne - primaaprilisowa "maskotka" (później przerobiony jako skin dla (2010}, (2011), (2012); a w 2013 roku występuje w animacji żartu ) i w umiejętności . Anulowane * Avasha (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * * Eagle Rider (prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * Elementarny wodny champion wspomniany przez Ezreala * Kobiecy inżynier/mechanik (później silnie zamierzona postać ) * Iron Engineer (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * Komachi: czysty tank rozwijany przez Xypherous'a (koncept wykorzystany w ) * * (kilka umiejętności zostały dodane do i prawdopodobnie przemodelowany w ) * (przemodelowana w ) * * Mistrz Run: Mag bibliotekarz wykorzystujący magię papieru oraz pisanie wybuchowych zaklęć w celu rzucania zaklęć i atakowania. * * Tempus * (być może przemodelowany w ) * Tiki (jego koncepcyjny art można zobaczyć w skórce ) * Bliźniaki Yordle na motocyklu - jeden z bombami a drugi z wyrzutnią rakiet; tworzony przez FeralPony ("pół bohatera" zostało przerobione w a drugie w ) cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion ru:Champion zh:英雄 Kategoria:League of Legends